


Of Nudists and Contemporaries

by kitschyrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Choking, Eddie is literally in the apartment across from Richie, Eddie likes to sit at his window to read, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair Pulling Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Reddie, Richie likes to be naked, Richie loves being naked in his home, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, ben bev and bill are eddies bffs, bill and stan are literally in love, eddie cannot catch a break fuck, eddie hates the curly haired boy with the nice dick, he gets an eye full of richie all the time, mike and stan are richies best pals, should I tag the eventual sex themes or, they go to NYU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: Eddie just moved into the apartment across from Richie's and Richie likes to be naked all the time and he likes to dance and do yoga to old music and maybe put on a show for Eddie and honestly Eddie probably thinks the curly haired fuck is too hot for his own good and he needs to buy him some underwear before his friends see his neighbor in his birthday suit.Just a dorky chaptered piece of trash because in my other fic they basically hate each other LMAO





	1. Copacabana

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll like it! this was supposed to be a one shot but I wrote too many good ideas for this and now it's gonna have a few chapters fml

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill helps Eddio-Spaghettio into his new apartment and everything’s great and then Eddie meet so Richie. That’s not so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @/kitschyrichie

 

“Bill! Put the lamp next to the couch–– no not the _chair,_ the _couch––”_ Eddie yelped, scrambling to run towards his friend as he nearly broke his favorite brown long neck lamp which gave the room _such_ a rustic feel.

 

“S- _Sorry,_ they look the s-same.” Bill mumbled while Ben was busy fumbling with another box outside of Eddie’s new townhouse. He lived in a pretty apartment crammed just _barely_ outside of New York. New York was new and fast and  _exciting._ The rent was on the pricier side but Eddie didn’t care, he was finally free.He was gone, he had left Maine and his mother; he was finally on his own for once. His mother would insist that he would eventually be kidnapped or assaulted but _anything_ was better than fetching her pills or the remote for her every second of the day. And the _questions_. Those were nonstop and draining in themselves.

 

_When are you gonna find a sweet girl just like your mother?_

_You’ll be visiting me every weekend, won’t you Eddie bear?_

_Don’t forget to take all of your pills, you won’t forget will you?_

_You’ll call me every day won't you? We can talk for an hour every day, mama will miss her little boy! You’ll miss me won’t you? Why don’t you stay home honey?_

 

He was tired of it. And now he was finally free to do whatever he wanted to do. Although he knew that would be curling up on the couch and watching his favorite shows or maybe read a few books while he looked out at the city, his new home. The large window in the living room is what convinced him to rent out the apartment, it was big and the night sky was visible, and there was a similar apartment building across from his, and it was fairly close to his, yeah, but it all screamed New York to Eddie.

 

Once the last of the boxes were torn open and his furniture was placed in the spots Eddie deemed appropriate, he and Bill finally slumped onto the couch and yawned too loudly. “Y-You’re buying dinner.” He huffed, shaking his head.

 

Eddie hummed in agreement and shoved his wallet into Bills palms, shaking his head, “You go buy whatever you want, I’ve got to unpack everything in my bedroom.” With a loud groan, Bill sat up from the couch and walked towards the door, making a grab for his coat and huffing quietly. “Ch-Chinese it is.” And he was off to buy greasy take out for the both of them.

 

Eddie hummed and opened up the large window of his new home to allow the air in before he leaned against it, smiling when he noticed a balcony connected to the side of the building. He didn’t know there would be a balcony– well, a fire escape. But still. The real estate woman and renter who had been showing him the place seemed to rush him through the apartment faster than he would've lied for some reason. Eddie hummed the quiet tune that played on his radio faintly in the living room as he leaned out the window, nearly jumping in surprise when he suddenly heard _terribly old_ music being played from the apartment across from him.

 

The apartment was fairly close, typical _put the clothes lines across to hang on both buildings_ type of close. The curtains were open and the middle space of the room was fairly clean aside from the clothes strewn about and a few beer bottles here and there. Eddie narrowed his eyes when he tried listening in on the tune, trying to place the song. He knew he’d heard it before–

 

“ _Her name was Lola!_ ” A deep voice belted out, while his body was strutting out into the living room. Eddie audibly gasped, nearly choking on air at the sight. The stranger was singing and dancing along to _Copacabana_ by Barry _fucking_ Manilow, clapping and swinging his hips in the fucking _nude_ and surprisingly well to the beat _._ He didn’t notice Eddie shamelessly staring while his hips swayed and his _everything_ moved in ways Eddie never even thought to move about without _clothes_ on. He couldn’t look away, only freezing when the stranger turned and froze on the spot, his entire body on display and _wow that’s big–_

 

Before Eddie could scramble off the balcony and maybe launch himself over the railing to just die _,_ the curly haired man grinned and walked over to the window and gave Eddie a casual wave, letting his elbows lean against the window while he took his time dumping his full ashtray out onto impending passerby’s. “You’re new!” He said too loudly, making quick work to flick at his shitty and pull a cigarette from––  _did he have a cigarette in his hair somewhere what the fuck––_ all the while lifting it quickly and taking a long drag.

 

“Yeah I just, um- just moved in.” He was quiet, and Richie’s grin was too wide.

 

“People usually leave after a week or two, people can’t really handle too much of this.” He pointed down, but the wall was thankfully covering anything Richie was trying to show off. He was most likely the reason for the real estate agent's pushy demeanor, Eddie realized.

 

Eddie only narrowed his eyes and tried to shrug all too nonchalantly as he balanced himself on the windowsill. “Well, I’ve never seen a cock that intimidated me, so you’re gonna have to get used to seeing my face for awhile.”

 

“Oh no need to worry about that, sugar lips, I’m definitely gonna have fun getting to know ya!” He said while he let his cigarette burn out on the ashtray. “If you need _anything,_ uh–?”

 

“Eddie.”

 

“If you need _anything_ , Edward, I’ll be right across from you, and I mean _anything.”_ Before Eddie could respond, Bill quietly opened the door and made his way to the sofa, plopping down and dropping all of the take out in his hands. “Boyfriend?” He murmured, a small grin breaking out over his features again. He looked manic.

 

“Uh, just a friend. I’m very much single,” Eddie paused. “Which isn’t _your_ business. Good day, stranger.” And before Eddie could hear him say his name, which he unfortunately heard, he slammed the windows closed and shut the blinds, before turning to face Bill and groaning loudly. “I think my neighbor is a nudist or something.”

 

“N-Nothing ever goes y-your wa-way.” He said softly, before pointing to the take out bag. “S-Sushi!” And Eddie dropped down and smiled before greedily taking it.

 

“We didn’t set up the TV yet.”

 

They both groaned.

—————

The next time Eddie saw Richie Tozier, it was in an old coffee shop next to his school. He’d woken up late a week after he had settled into his apartment and hastily left after a five minute shower. He had forgotten to bring the right textbooks and realized he only had one 8AM on Mondays and he was a complete _wreck._ Lucky for him it was only an introduction and discussing the syllabus, he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky the next day.

 

Eddie, free of any work after class, wandered throughout his too big of a  campus and stumbled upon a coffee shop in the corner of the a few building. He hummed in delight when he noticed it was vacant, not a soul in sight. He quietly stepped inside the coffee shop, with a quiet ding signaling a customer had entered. The shop was more narrow than anything else, with the right side being made up of a glass case filled with a variety of carbs and what looked to be a variety of options of coffees and smoothies on their chalkboard menu above the counter. On the left were a row of old vacant booths, maybe five or six. Old music was playing, the Beach Boys? _Kokomo? Really?_ He heard a rustling in the back, and an angry _“We're not fuck’n open!”_ and _“If you keep yelling we’re going to lose customers you fuck!”_ Moments later, a mop of dirty curls and too thick glasses came bustling out singing _horrendously._ “Aruba, Jamaica, _oh_ I want to take ya. Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama. Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go, Jamaica. _Off the Florida Keeeeeeys_ , there's uh place called _Kokomooo–_ ” He stopped when he noticed a customer, and pointed at Eddie, who was standing uncomfortably on the other side of the counter, “–I know you. You go to NYU too? Hey _Stanlio_! Come here!” He shouted over his shoulder, not noticing a small coffee bean that had hit him and bounced off the side of his head. “This is the guy I was telling you about!” Stan stalked over and narrowed his eyes, staring down at Eddie curiously and sighing heavily.

 

Eddie was prepared for the worst. If Richie was a friend of his, he must've been just as awful. “I’m so sorry you live near this guy.” Richie gawked at Stan, crossing his arms and huffing loudly. Eddie's eyes met Stanley's and he smiled,  _not quite what I was expecting, neat._

 

“I’m not that _bad.”_ Was the sour response from Richie, and Stan's eyes flickered over to Richie, his expression suddenly cold.

 

“You told me he saw your dick the first day he moved in. That’s a new record. I’m surprised he didn’t run for the hills.”

 

“Little Richard usually has people running towards me, actually.”

 

While Richie and _Stanlio_ bickered, Eddie decided it were best to have a friend here in case things went and got out of hand. He discreetly sent Bill a quick text to come to the abandoned coffee shop while also sending him his location. When Bill sent a confirmation text, it rung throughout the room and got the two employees attention quickly. “Shit, you must’ve either wanted to order something or you’ve been stalking me all morning and came here to talk to me.”

 

“I’m here for a drink, you’re not worth stalking,” he hummed while Stanley booed Richie who was only grinning brightly at Eddie, all while Eddie was internally panicking because _hot guy works at abandoned coffee shop_ and _hot guy has an insanely nice cock I could be choking on_ and _I really hope hot guy is gay and has a choking kink._

 

Before Eddie could order, the bell sounded for another customer coming in, who was struggling to catch his breath as he wobbled inside with his bike. “Th-This place is s-so fu-fuck- _fucking far_ ,” He wheezed, all the while his breath got stuck in his throat when he made eye contact with the stranger in the cute white button up and ugly khaki colored apron. “Sh- _shit,_ Eddie… I l _-_ look terrible…” He mumbled, looking down at his faded jeans and his old NYU shirt he had bought during high school.

 

Eddie connected the dots rather quickly: the flushed look on Bills too shy face, and Stanley’s eyes looking everywhere but at Bill. _Oh god they’re interested. “_ Uh, Stan! This is Bill, my best friend. Uh, Bill, this is Stan. A guy I met about ten minutes ago?”

 

Bill looked like a dumbstruck fool, licking and biting at his lips nervously while outstretching his hand over the too tall counter top to shake Stanley’s sweaty hand. “I-It’s ni-nice t-t-to m-muh-meet–“

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Stanley squeezed Bill's hand and smiled all too politely, letting his hand linger a little too long before they let go shyly.

 

“Let’s all go on a double date! How about it Spaghedward?” Richie cooed, leaning over the tower that everyone but Eddie considered a counter and wiggled his eyebrows while Eddie glared.

 

“I’d rather die.”


	2. I’m Yours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Stan go on a date so Eddie babysits Richie it’s fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my writing lmao I woke up at 5 am and wrote this garbage when I was in and out of sleep for three hours while I dreamed that my hands turned into feet

“He’s so hot, Bill. But his mouth is sort of overkill, it’s like he swallowed garbage when he was a baby and now the only language he knows is trash.” Eddie mumbled while he laid on Bill’s bed in his room.

Bill was busy getting ready for his date with Stan, already changing out of six different shirts and nothing _matched_ and he shouldn’t have picked today to go out and see Stan because he knew he’d fuck up and– “ _Earth to Bill!_ You looked really nice in that dark gray sweater and those chucks,” he pointed to Bills white converse while he grabbed the dark gray sweater from his closet and tossed it at Bill.

“Wh-What if I’m u-underdressed?” He mumbled as he quickly pulled on the sweater. He tried to fix his messy hair while Eddie walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door. Eddie had been trying to hype up his friend all day long, even going as far as making him a successful date playlist on Spotify to listen to on the car ride to their dinner date, what Eddie failed to mention was that all the music had come from his sex playlist.

“Well, you don't have much time to think about it because he’s knocking on the door!” Eddie called as he opened the door and saw Stanley standing there with a nervous smile on his face. Bill yelped when he peaked from his room and saw how unbearably _cute_ Stan was in his striped sweater and were those high waisted fucking _jeans oh no he's gorgeous_.

Eddie turned away from Bill who had hastily slammed the door to his room, back to Stanley, who was smiling too sweetly at Eddie, “Is uh, Bill ready?” He asked softly, leaning against the doorframe and peeking into the lived in home.

“Yeah! He’ll be just a second.” They were both silent for a moment. Eddie scratched the back of his neck nervously while they waited at the door for Bill to finish up. “How’s your friend, Richie? He looks like he’s a handful.” He said, which made Stanley’s eyes flicker to the side before he relaxed again, laughing nervously.

“Uh yeah! He’s doing as well as Richie can be, considering he’s a _complete_ moron. And honestly his fashion sense is atrocious–“ Bill came stumbling out of his room with a shy smile creeping up on his face as he made his way towards Stanley. “Oh, Eddie? Can you do me a small favor and watch the idiot for me?” Stanley moved his arm out of view before he was dragging a dough-eyed Richie into view, who was grinning too brightly at Eddie. “He’s been threatening to stalk Bill and I during our date and I figured someone as capable as yourself could handle someone as… manageable as him.” He grabbed Bills hand, tugging him out the door and waving goodbye with Bill nervously following. “Thanks! Have a great rest of your night!” And they were gone.

“What’s crackin, baby boy?” Richie purred, taking a small step into Eddie’s space and knocking their knees together.

“Your bones if you ever call me that again.” Eddie said softly, looking up at Richie who only shuddered quietly.

“How is there so much anger in someone so small?” He asked, following close behind Eddie as he locked up Bill’s home with his spare key and made the short walk towards his own home. “Are ya gonna babysit me, Eds? What should we do today? Did I mention the fact that you look gorgeous today? And those pants must be out of this world because they are one hundred percent off at my place.”

“That didn’t make sense.”  
“Didn’t have to. You got the gist.”  
“Stop following me.”  
“I’m walking in the same direction behind you.”  
“Your hair is greasy.”  
“You’ve got dirt on your glasses.”  
“ _What?"_  
“Just kidding, you don’t even wear glasses, do you?” He asked, silently snickering to himself as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and strode up the apartment steps to Eddie’s home. They climbed into the old elevator that immediately lurched them up angrily.

When they reached Eddie’s apartment, he quickly jammed the key into the lock and forced the door open, while dropping his bag onto a table. He walked into his bedroom and left Richie to stand at the front door. Richie hesitated to follow, instead opting to keep his too tall frame in front of the doorway while Eddie got comfortable. He pulled on his pajamas, an old middle school shirt and a pair of boxers, and walked back into the living room. He settled himself on his couch and noticed the sudden silence; he glanced up to face Richie and snorted. “Get the hell in here, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Being polite, _some_ people have manners.” Richie said as he carefully stepped into the impeccably clean home, taking off his coat and placing it on the rack to his left beside a pretty table. He dropped his keys and wallet there too, before he slipped off his shoes and followed Eddie’s example by getting comfortable on the couch beside him.

Eddie had found out they’d liked a lot of the same things, surprisingly. Although Richie was trash as well as his damned mouth, and he was unforgivably tall which both pissed off and turned Eddie on to no end, he was surprisingly gentle. He felt that his tall stature and broad body caused him to stumble and he was too clumsy for his own good. Where he was slow and sweet, Eddie was like a firecracker, fast and biting. Not to say Richie couldn’t handle himself, but he liked to lay back and take things in, which is what he did when Eddie spoke about his life in Derry, Maine. He spoke in such an animated way, nearly bouncing out of his seat every so often and the one time he _did_ jump out of his seat was when he was trying to reenact his first fist fight with a bully in high school.

The cute, tiny boy with a white throw wrapped around his shoulders punching the air and throwing his hands up in triumph at the end of it all, nearly jumping up and down while Richie just _watched_. It was hard to look away from someone so mesmerizing.

By the end of it, Eddie was a panting mess, his cheeks pink and his eyes so fucking _bright_. Richie could kiss him. With the way Richie was looking at him, Eddie’s face flushed a darker shade of red and he looked away momentarily, wrapping the blanket tighter around his thin frame. “This calls for some drinks, I’d say. When your mouth isn’t open you’re surprisingly tolerable.”

“I’d say I can do a lot with my mouth, but sometimes it’s nice to enjoy the view.” By that point, Richie was splayed out on the couch, his arms lying lazily over the back of it with his legs lazily spread out, with one laid over the coffee table. Eddie’s eyes trailed along Richie’s mile long legs all the way up to those sharp hips. A shitty band shirt never looked so good on someone. “Seems like you’re enjoying the view too.” Richie said, biting at his lower lip while he pushed his curls back and  _no don’t do the lip bite oh god you’re hot._

“As _if_ ,” Eddie spluttered, shaking his head and quickly making his way towards the kitchen, fumbling around to find something to drink. He opened up a packet of popcorn and threw it into the microwave absentmindedly. As he did this, Richie stood up and followed swiftly, fumbling with his phone and throwing on his playlist titled _Old Old Oldies_ , where _Video Killed the Radio Star_ belted out of his phone. He placed it on the counter and smiled too brightly when Eddie turned around.

He slid around in the kitchen in his socks, doing a quick turn and pointing at Eddie, “Video killed the radio star! In my mind and in my car! We can’t rewind, we’ve gone too far!” Richie sang the song completely out of tune, but Eddie was snorting nonetheless. “Not your cup of tea? How about some Stevie Wonder?” He slid his phone on the counter and pressed on a song, humming to the tune and twisting around to the beat, “ _Sign, sealed, delivered, I’m yours!_ ” He sang, watching as Eddie could only shake his head and laugh quietly to himself.

“You’re so lame, why do you like this old music for anyway?” Eddie asked softly.

Richie, with a sudden surge of confidence now that his S _educe And Destroy_  playlist was on, picked Eddie up and dropped him on the counter, settling between his legs and keeping his hands placed firmly on the counter on either side of his thighs. “I’m an _old soul_ , baby. I’ll make you a mix, cassette tape and all.” He murmured, his grin too wide and Eddie’s biting his own lip to keep from saying anything.

“You’re so _weird_ ,” Eddie ran his hands through Richie’s obnoxious hair, threading through the knots silently while they just stared at each other. He was so pretty, it wasn’t _fair_. Eddie yelped when the microwave beeped, signaling that his popcorn was done. He moved his hands out of Richie’s hair and pushed him back, settling himself down on the floor before grabbing a bowl for his popcorn. “Wanna watch a movie?” He asked shyly, and Richie smiled.

“Have ya got any beer? We’ve gotta loosen you up if you want to stop being too scared to make out with me.” He said softly, humming to himself as he rummaged through Eddie’s fridge and found a few bottles. He grabbed two with one hand, deeming that he didn’t want to get _plastered_ , just warm.

“Make out—! _What?”_ Eddie squeaked, his face burning when Richie made his way over to him, and he pressed his hand on the side of Eddie’s cheek, letting his thumb press against his lower lip slightly.

“You don’t want to?” He mumbled, _a small lip bite here, a slow blink there._

“I just, um…” Eddie narrowed his eyes when Richie gave him a challenging look. “Oh, _give me the beer!_ ” He hissed, snatching up the bottles and shoving the popcorn into Richie’s hands before stalking off to put a movie on.

They watched in silence, with Eddie on one side of the couch cradling the second bottle in his hands nervously, and Richie on the other, content on watching the movie. The lights were off, and it was already dark out. They didn’t have school the next day, which was convenient because Eddie knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, his dreams would be filled with overthinking. He hoarded the two bottles by himself because Richie was annoyingly _right_ , Eddie would need them both to loosen up. He sucked in a quiet breath and looked in Richie’s direction, trying to silently will him to move over to him.

Richie, with his eyes never leaving the TV, smiled. “I’m not making the first move. You can bring that pretty ass right over here, baby.” Eddie nearly choked, his face felt as though it were on fire today. He slammed both empty beer bottles on the table (with coasters, he didn’t want the leftover condensation to cause rings) and stood up, stomping the two steps over to Richie and dropping himself onto his lap, obstructing his view of the movie completely. “Happy, you fuck? I’m here and this is me making the first move so hurry the fuck up and do something.”

“God, _finally_ ,” Richie mumbled, almost breathlessly as he wrapped one arm around Eddie’s waist and had the other pressing against the soft flesh of his hip while he shoved Eddie down on the couch and settled between his thighs. “You’re so hot, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” He mumbled, nosing along Eddie’s neck and huffing softly when Eddie laughed quietly to himself. His eyes threatened to close momentarily, but he jerked up a little bit to respond to Richie. 

“You think _I’m_ hot?” He mumbled, threading his hands through Richies curls. Richie sat up and narrowed his eyes down at Eddie, with the television bringing the only light to the room. Underneath him, Eddie was looking up at him with his eyes half lidded and his mouth threatening to yawn, but he looked as though he were trying to suppress it.  _Cute, cute, cuuuuute._

“You’re underneath me, wearing the shortest boxers and the tightest shirt I’ve ever seen on anyone. I want to fuck your brains out, but I don’t see you as the type to do that sort of thing.” He mumbled, delving back down and finally tasting the tiny monster underneath him. The kiss was soft, almost hesitant on Richie’s side, while Eddie was all tongue and slack mouth. As much as Richie was enjoying having half his faced licked, he would much rather have Eddie be awake for their first make out session.

He gripped at Eddie’s jaw and forced his lips to part just slightly, while pressing one last chaste kiss along either of his cheeks. He pressed a soft kiss on Eddie’s lips, letting his teeth nip at Eddie’s lower lip, while Eddie opened his mouth for Richie to speed up the process. “You’re impatient.” Richie murmured, pulling back to see Eddie’s flushed face and hooded eyes.

“I want to make out,” he mumbled shyly, his face reddening when Richie’s breathing grew labored. He pressed a hand on Eddie’s hip, so soft and plush in all the right parts of him. Eddie had the loveliest thighs and he didn’t know someone’s ass could look that good.

“I know, baby. But you look like you’re gonna knock out from sleep deprivation, so let’s get you up.” Richie murmured, pulling Eddie up with him and picking him up. Eddie whined quietly, curling around Richie and snuggling up against him while Richie turned off the television. He struggled to make his way to Eddie’s room, yelping when he nearly toppled over twice. When he made his way to Eddie’s room Eddie was quick to drag him into bed with him.

“Sleep with me,” Eddie mumbled, lazily climbing on top of Richie and yanking at his shirt. “I won’t take advantage of you,” he yawned while rubbing his eyes momentarily. “One day I’m gonna ride you, though, so be prepared for that,” He mumbled, laying back in the bed and pulling the blankets over him.

Richie imagined Eddie on top of him, completely taking what he wanted from Richie and just using him for his cock.

_“Fuck yeah, Eds, use me. Fucking ride me baby,”_

_“What the fuck else do you think I’m doing? Shut the fuck up and let me finish.”_

What a wonderful thought. Richie scrambled underneath the sheets after yanking his jeans off. He laid stiffly on one side for a long moment, with his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He felt a rustling next to him, and saw Eddie turning to face him, with a dorky grin glued to his face. “Get the hell in here, what the fuck are you doing?” Richie smiled and moved himself closer to Eddie, who turned to tangle their legs together and shove his hand underneath Richie’s shirt. “I’ve been wanting to have a good feel for awhile now,” he admitted softly, yawning again before closing his eyes. “G'night, Rich.” He mumbled.

“Night, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your comments they’re so super appreciated!!! 
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark! tell me your thoughts I love hearing them!!!
> 
> maybe tumblr is @kitschyrichie


	3. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYO Eddie don’t got no gag reflex!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TRASH FOR YOU GARBAGE LOVERS OUT THERE

Loud snoring woke Eddie up early the next morning. His eyes cracked open and the light from his window obstructed his view from the heavy weight on top of him, in his attempt to stretch he was incapable of moving. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Richie, whose thigh was sprawled over Eddie’s and his face was tucked into Eddie’s neck. Eddie looked up at the ceiling for a long while, groaning at the predicament he was currently in. “Richie… Get _off_ ,” He whispered, trying to shake him up.

Richie only grumbled quietly and shook his head. He slid his arms around Eddie’s waist to roll them over which forced Eddie on top of him. He yelped, scrambling in an attempt to get out of Richie’s surprisingly strong grip. “You ten foot tall _sloth_!” He hissed, struggling with all his might while Richie hummed softly underneath him.

Eddie threw the idea of causing Richie harm around in his mind, that _had_ to get him up, didn't it? Eddie slumped on top of him, nuzzling his face against Richie’s neck to which Richie sighed quietly, finally relaxing underneath the firecracker. Then Eddie was biting at his neck. Richie’s eyes slowly opened, a lethargic smile falling over his lips. “Eds, you’ve got no idea what’ll happen if you do that,” he mumbled, letting his hands fall on Eddie’s hips as he yawned loudly. “Good morning, beautiful.” He murmured, looking up at Eddie who was already scowling.

“I need a shower, get off of me.” He snapped, trying to make his move out of the bed once more.

Richie let his hands slide down to the curve of Eddie’s ass, giving him a gentle squeeze before Eddie was scrambling off the bed. “For the record, _you_ were on _me_.”

“Why are you even here? Get out of my house, I have to disinfect everything you touched.” He mumbled as he walked off to his bathroom to turn on the spray of the shower before he went to find something to wear for the day.

“What, you got drunk and forgot everything after having two beers?” Richie muttered, sitting up and hissing when the cold wood floor connected with his feet.

“No. I definitely remember being stupid yesterday and actually thinking I could deal with you, now _ouuuuut_.” He urged, pointing to the door while Richie sat there.

“I wasn’t even a one night stand. This is the day our kids are gonna talk about and you’re really being a pain in the ass.” He huffed, pushing his hair back and letting his hands hit the mattress in a scramble to find his glasses. “I’m taking a shower first, since you’re being such a brat.” He muttered, stalking off into Eddie’s bathroom and locking the door.

”What the fuck Richie, I just said I was showering!” He shouted, grabbing a grey sweater and some jeans quickly before he stomped over to the bathroom door. He slammed his hand on the door, knocking incessantly until Richie opened up. The shower had already been turned on and Richie was very much dripping wet, with steam radiating off of his pale body. He opened the door completely, grinning when Eddie choked up in surprise and covered his eyes as quickly as he could. “Richie what the _fuck_!” He yelped, not wanting to move away or any closer.

This was escalating.

“Don’t want to look? Just feel, then.” Richie took Eddie’s free hand and slowly guided his limp fingers to press against his hard stomach. He pressed Eddie’s small hand against his abdomen, humming as he let it drag lower and lower until his hand was pressing against a thin layer of coarse and neatly trimmed hair.

“I’m not gonna force ya, obviously, you’ve gotta do it yourself pumpkin spice.”

Eddie sucked in a breath and glanced up at Richie who was already too tall and too much man. Realistically he was indescribably lanky and his bones were so pointed and sharp, there was no softness to him, everything about him was hard and oh so inviting. “ _Fuck_ , fuck it, fuck it fuck it–” And Eddie was pushing a laughing Richie backwards into the bathroom, slamming the door closed and locking it behind him.

“You’re so fucking cute, I can’t get over it.” Richie mumbled, tugging at Eddie’s shirt and yanking it up and off of him swiftly, while Eddie struggled to get his boxers off. Richie dropped to his knees and pulled them down quickly, pushing Eddie back until his lower back hit the sink. He eagerly pressed kisses against Eddie’s hips, biting and sucking on the soft flesh there until it bloomed a beautiful purple while he completely neglected Eddie’s stiffening cock.

He stood back up and helped Eddie step out of his boxers before guiding him into the shower, following close behind. “I really don’t see the point in showering if we’re just gonna get you all dirty again, but I guess there’s some sort of irony in it or something,” Richie mumbled, letting his hands run through Eddie’s hair as he stood under the warm water.

“Just shut the fuck up and choke me or something,” he mumbled as he made a grab for Richie’s hips and shoved him into a wall while he dropped to his knees. “You’ll fuck my mouth, right? Tell me you will, I’ve been with too many guys who can’t even do something that simple.” Eddie said softly while he nosed along Richie’s lower abdomen.

Richie lazily let his fingers comb through Eddie’s wet hair, humming softly when he gripped at it and forced Eddie to look up at him. “Glad I found someone so willing to be ruined,” he murmured, relaxing back against the tiled wall before Eddie eagerly set to work on Richie’s cock.

Holding Richie’s cock in his hands made Eddie’s legs tremble. It was above average, the perfect thickness, and it was _begging_ to be loved. Eddie sighed softly and pressed his lips against the head softly, peppering quick kisses along his shaft before he heard Richie grunt in annoyance while gently tugging on the back Eddie’s hair to urge him to hurry it along.

“You’re so fucking slow.”  
“I’m taking my time.”  
“Well while you were taking your time I was thinking about how fast your mom did this the other night and by comparison you are falling _way_ behind.”  
“My mom can’t get on her knees at all so jokes on you.”  
“Oh shit what? Does she not have legs or, oh wow _fuck_. _Eds_ —” He yelped, nearly slipping when Eddie sucked in a breath and opened his mouth wide, letting his mouth sink down on everything Richie had to offer him.

The constricting feeling Eddie felt when sucking men off was almost euphoric, it was above nirvana. Feeling his throat tighten while he struggled to breathe and the only small huffs of breath he could take was the taste, sight, and smell of man, man, _man_. Eddie whimpered quietly, gripping at Richies legs tightly as he tried to relax his throat. He looked up at Richie who was huffing quietly. Richie looked down at Eddie and shook his head, groaning. “Baby, you can’t look at me like that. _Fuck_ ,” he groaned softly, but he couldn’t look away. Although Richie was blind as all fuck, he could feel and just barely make out what Eddie was doing. He began nuzzling his nose against Richie’s lower abdomen and _humming_ for Christ’s sake!

His throat tightened whenever he struggled to swallow, all while he was tonguing the underside of his cock as best he could. Richie let his hand press against the back of Eddie’s head as he began to roll his hips forward. “God, I’m gonna fuck your face, so, _so_ good baby, is that what you want?” He mumbled quietly, slowly pulling his hips back and away from Eddie who was looking up at him with such _wide_ eyes. “God, you’re too good to me, that mouth is too fucking good,” he mumbled as he rocked himself forward.

Eddie tightened his grip on Richie’s thighs in an attempt to relax himself while Richie began to wreck him. He started slow, lazily rolling his hips forward just to see how far he could take fucking Eddie’s mouth. He’d pulled out completely to allow Eddie to gasp out a shaky breath before Richie was forcing his jaw open with his fingers and stuffing his cock back down his pliant throat. Eddie groaned quietly, his breathing growing labored while Richie enjoyed the warmth and wetness of his mouth.

The shower was still surprisingly warm, with the light steam still filling the air. Richie’s hair was pushed back and he was so heartbroken that he couldn’t completely see Eddie’s face, but could only imagine the tears streaming down his face and mixing with the gentle spray of the shower. His skin was noticeably flushed, and his throat was struggling to swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing every so often.

Richie was growing tired of the slow pace, and made quick work to ease himself back half way before he grabbed Eddie’s head again. He bucked his hips forward, letting his head fall back to look up at the ceiling while Eddie’s choked moans and wet slurping filled the bathroom. He pistoned his hips quickly, forcing himself to look down at Eddie’s willing mouth while Eddie choked on his cock. “‘m close babe, jus’ give me a minute,” He huffed, fucking into Eddie’s mouth harder now.

At this point, Eddie was numb to it all, his mind was hazy and he felt as though he could see more color than usual in his neutral colored bathroom. He was in complete bliss. He felt his eyelids drooping each time Richie’s cock slid out from his mouth and greedily fucked back in. At some point, he’d completely pulled his cock out of Eddie’s awaiting mouth. A trail of precum and spit trailed from Richie’s cock to Eddie’s lips, and Eddie eagerly kissed it away. His lips were pink and so swollen and Richie couldn’t wait to kiss the hell out of him. He began to angrily fist his cock in his hand and, _oh, he wanted to cum on my face._

“N- _No_ , I wan’ to swallow,” Eddie mumbled hoarsely, nuzzling his face against Richie’s cock when he slowed his movements and Eddie was tonguing at the head again. “Fuck my face more, ‘s good,” He croaked, a weak smile etched out over his features. He felt so light, probably from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain.

“God, Eddie, I wanna see what you look like with my cum on your face, wanna mark you.” He mumbled as he pulled Eddie’s needy mouth away from his cock. His began to fuck into his own hand quickly, huffing quietly as his stomach tightened at the threat of the impending orgasm. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Eds open your fucking _mouth_ —“

Eddie grinned and opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue hang. He watched as Richie choked on a breath at the sight of him, relief washing over him as he came. His cum fell on Eddie’s tongue first, then Richie was bringing his cock up to Eddie’s face. He closed his eyes as the rest of Richie’s cum splashed over his closed eyes and dripped down his cheeks.

Richie, huffing softly, leaned down to take a look at his masterpiece. Eddie covered in his dripping cum, licking his lips and smiling too wide at Richie and he couldn’t help but feel his heart lurch at the sight. “You’re so gorgeous,” he mumbled, wiping the cum away from his cheek while Eddie grinned impossibly wider. He couldn’t open his eyes to take a look at Richie’s soft smile.

“My throat is so _fucked_ ,” he croaked, giggling to himself at how completely destroyed he had sounded. He was so pleased. Richie smiled and gently pulled Eddie up, a small grin on his face when he’d noticed at Eddie’s own cum was running down his leg.

“You really like your mouth fucked,” he mumbled, dragging Eddie up and with the help of the lukewarm water, he cleaned Eddie’s face and legs up.

“I just, yeah.” He mumbled, his blissed out grin refusing to leave his face as Richie climbed out of the shower to grab them both towels. Richie slowly toweled Eddie off, pressing a quick kiss to his lips while Eddie was in his haze. “You can take me out anytime, you’ve passed my first test,” he mumbled, which forced a snort out of Richie.

“Your first test is to see if I can leave you unresponsive with my dick?”

It took time for Eddie to respond, but he merely nodded. Richie rolled his eyes and wrapped a towel around Eddie’s waist when they were both dry, and he pulled him back into his bedroom to change.

The daylight woke Eddie up a bit more, pulling him back into reality but he was still all smiles. He pulled on his outfit for the day, turning to see Richie pulling on his shirt and they were quick to gravitate back to each other, pressing soft kisses anywhere they could. “I’m gonna, see you later?” Eddie mumbled, his arms around Richies neck while Richie was walking him backwards towards the living room.

“Of course, maybe next time I’ll make you cum with my hands,” he mumbled in Eddie’s ear, making Eddie laugh quietly and shake his head.

“I can’t wait to see what those hands can do,” He murmured, pressing soft kisses along Richie’s throat. “We can always just fuck in the kitchen, or in the living room, right now. ‘m up for anything, I’m still in a good mood,” he mumbled, pulling back from Richie and grinning wide when Richie scrambled to yank his shirt off.

“Drop your pants, Kaspbrak, I’m gonna fuck the hell out of you right here. Right now.” Before Eddie could make a move, a weak voice called out to them.

“Uh, we don’t know if it’s the best time… but we’re in the kitchen with breakfast…” Stan called out, and Eddie froze. His face burned red as he and Richie slowly made their way over to the kitchen, seeing Stan and Bill sitting at the counter with donuts and bagels.

“How much did you—“

“A-All of it,” Bill mumbled, a shy grin on his face while he gave him a thumbs up.

“Did it sound as good as it was?” Richie asked nonchalantly as he hopped onto the counter and snagged a donut for himself.

“I hate you, Richie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think I’ve never fucking written a sex scene before I hate me
> 
> comment, kudos, and bookmarks are so appreciated thank you!!!


	4. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is so forgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! My laptop still doesn't work so I have to do this on my phone I HATE it lmao!  
> comments and kudos and bookmarks are welcome!
> 
> give me prompts on my tumblr! @kitschyrichie
> 
> also I haven't given up on my other fic I pinky promise I'll have that one up as soon as I gain inspo!!! ):

The third time Eddie Kaspbrak saw Richie Tozier, he was stumbling into his apartment at eight thirty at night and falling over himself. Eddie had been perched on the windowsill with a soft throw tucked around him and a book in hand because looking at the night sky in contrast to the busy night life was something Eddie could get lost in forever. His heart nearly popped when he heard the door to Richie’s apartment slam open and vaguely saw Richie slumping onto the ground while weakly kicking the door closed, laughing the whole way.

 

He slowly staggered up with the help of the trusty front door before waltzing over to his red couch and falling over it, dropping a plastic convenience store bag of snacks and beer on the table before snuggling into his couch and lazily trying to wiggle his pants off. His shirt ended up being shrugged off first, with Richie standing up with his pants halfway down his legs and his hands slamming the wall too loudly to find the light switch, he didn’t bother to look anymore once his eyes adjusted to the dark, and the only light he needed was from the moon. He swallowed awkwardly when the lights of the city burned his eyes and he made quick work to get out of those stupid fucking _pants._ He couldn’t think with his clothes on. He staggered near the window and nearly fell down again, only upright because of a table he fell on.

 

When he looked up he locked eyes with Eddie and Richie couldn’t help but inwardly groan. He didn’t want Eddie giving him a judgmental look while he was drunk off of his ass and already sporting a major headache from hearing Stan go on and _on_ about how interesting Bill was and _did you know he wants to write novels? And he’s so killer when it comes to painting! He’s so hot, Rich, I’ve never felt this way about someone before–_ all the while Richie nodded along and lost count of how many shots he’d taken.

 

Bill was great. Richie knew that from the two previous times they’d met. Well, three, counting the wonderful breakfast the four had together after Eddie’s impressive blow job, and Eddie refused to believe that he hadn’t heard them come in that morning. He hadn’t _heard_ them come in, that much was true. He might have received a text but he didn’t want it to ruin the mood at all. But then Eddie refused to talk to him for two whole days and he was going _crazy!_

 

_After breakfast, Eddie busied himself with washing the mug he used a little too aggressively. Bill walked towards him hesitantly, holding his mug out for Eddie to rip out of his hands to wash. “Y-You know it’s not a b-big de-deal..” He said softly._

 

_Eddie gave Bill a look, then narrowed his eyes at Richie who was having a loud argument with Stan over something probably stupid. “He fucking knew you guys were here. How long have you been here?” He mumbled._

 

_“Since uh, s-since eight.” He said almost too quietly._

 

_“Eight! You heard everything!” He nearly shouted, forcing his tone to hush down so as to not disturb the other two._

 

_“It’s-it’s fine! W-We j-just wanted t-to… t-t, fuck! To muh-make sure, everything… was okay.” He said slowly, his face flushed red from the frustration of it all. Eddie dried Bill's mug and placed a hand on his side to give him a reassuring squeeze._

 

_“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get wired up.” He said quietly, before leaning against the counter to face Bill now. “The walls are thin, Bill. Do you know how embarrassing that is? I don’t let any of my friends know about my sex life and now, now my best friend hears something so vulgar?” He whispered, biting at the side of his finger nervously. “And listen. It’s not that I’m not proud of my sexuality. Or what I’m into. I like what I like, and I don’t care if you know that I mean, we’ve discussed this! But, I don’t want you to be part of it, no offense.”_

 

_“W-Well, I can tell y-you what happens with uh, with me and Stan?” He suggested, a small smile on his face. “I-I’ve never h-heard you sound s-so comfortable with s-someone, a-and none taken… y-you’re not my type.” He admitted quietly._

 

 _“First of all, Stan and I could be the same person, we are that similar. And second of all. No. Nope. I don’t like him. And since we’re being vulgar now, I just wanted him to fuck me. That’s_ it _. I said he could take me out on a date because I was still in that euphoric not-enough-oxygen-flowing-to-my-brain daze and now that I’m actually awake and breathing I’m definitely not going out with him.”_

 

 _After Bill tried to convince him that he_ might _like Richie and Eddie hissing obscenities at him, Stan and Bill promptly left the apartment after saying their goodbyes._

 

_Eddie was washing Stan and Richie’s mugs when he felt Richie press his crotch right against his ass. He gripped at Eddie's hips hard and hummed softly. If Eddie wasn’t so annoyed, he’d be begging to be fucked over the sink right now. Richie pressed a soft kiss against his neck, and rutted forward. “Now that the nuisances are gone, how about we continue where we left off? Because wow, this ass is really tempting me.” He said softly._

 

 _Eddie dropped the mug in the sink and wiggled around to face Richie, who was smiling and very much shirtless. When did he take his shirt off? Eddie was glaring at him now, but Richie was busy pressing his fingers against the hem of Eddie's sweater and lifting it up. Eddie slowly snaked his hands into Richie’s curls and pulled._ Hard. _Richie yelped and laughed softly when he saw the face Eddie was making. “We can be rough if you want baby, want me to spank you?”_

 

_Eddie’s face flushed at the thought. “Take off your pants.” He shoved Richie off of him and walked towards the living room while Richie scrambled to take off his pants. He was down to his banana boxers, a too bright smile on his face as he plopped down on the couch where Eddie was standing. “Stay.” He muttered, and Richie gave a salute. He walked into his bedroom to find anything to cover Richie’s eyes with, finding an old robe tie that he never used anymore and deciding that it was good enough. It was thin old silk, but it would work. He cut it in two quickly and walked back into the living room with a smile that was just too wicked. “I’m gonna blindfold you.” He said softly._

 

_“Oh fuck yes. Is this some dominatrix type shit? Are you gonna tie me to your bed and ride me?” He asked while Eddie dropped onto his lap and quickly worked the silk cloth around his hands and tied it tightly. He then put the other long piece of cloth over his eyes._

 

 _“Something like that,” Eddie whispered against Richie’s ear, causing Richie to shiver slightly. His mouth hung open just a bit and Eddie couldn’t help but want to bite and touch and_ fuck _._

 

_But he had a mission._

 

_He pulled Richie up too roughly, and Richie yelped, having nothing to hold onto, being that his wrists were tied too tight and he couldn’t see. “I’m taking you to my bedroom and I’m gonna have you begging to fuck me. But bad boys have to fess up. You knew that Bill and Stan were here, didn’t you?” He whispered softly against Richie’s neck, while Richie nodded dumbly._

 

_“They uh, they shot me a text and I might’ve looked and I probably just forgot to tell you I don’t know,” He stammered quickly. Eddie could feel Richie’s cock stiffening up at the treatment and Eddie rolled his eyes._

 

_“Your boxers are ugly. Who wears boxers with bananas on them?” He mumbled as he dragged Richie around the house to confuse his sense of direction._

 

_“Because I couldn’t find any with dicks on them,” he said with a small grin. And Eddie huffed._

 

_“I’m really mad that you didn’t say anything about my friend being here, Rich. So I’m gonna have to punish you.” He said softly, opening the door and pushing him forward._

 

_“Oh I like where this is going,” he walked out the door and stood there, waiting for Eddie to say something. “What’re you gonna do? I’m actually really into this—“_

 

_“Bye Richie.” Richie frowned when he heard a door slam shut and he scrambled to push the blindfold off of his face. He looked at his surroundings and Eddie fucking kicked him out of his apartment in only boxers and his hands tied together oh my god._

 

_“Eddie what the hell!” He shouted, banging on the door until Eddie opened it, with the safety lock on so Richie couldn’t barge in. “This isn’t very hot baby,” He said softly. “This is a joke right?” He mumbled and Eddie was still glaring at him through the opening._

 

_“Fuck you Richie! My friend heard me suck your dick! I don’t want to talk to you right now!” And he slammed the door in Richie’s face. He opened it again and Richie perked up, only to have Eddie slide his phone and wallet on the ground near him before closing it again._

 

_And that was the day Richie shamefully walked to his apartment with his hands tied and his boxers tighter than usual. It was a busy day in New York. It’s always busy in New York. So he got a few laughs._

 

So he _might_ have decided to drink his pain away because the first night he and Eddie spent together blew Richie away. He never thought someone that looked so uptight would actually be fun. And after complaining to Stan about what had happened and how Eddie got him back, he had to admit that it was really clever. His body was also incredible, but that was just a plus. And his cute little face, also that _mouth—_

 

Anyway.

 

After drinking the night away with a very sober Stan, he had dumped him in front of his apartment and waited for Richie to get into the elevator and press the correct buttons before ending their phone call and driving off. What a great friend, what did Richie do to deserve him?

 

Richie made his way towards the window and smiled slyly at Eddie when he noticed him, and he realized something about Eddie. He was _tiny._ Richie was a staggering six foot one while Eddie must’ve been five foot seven, even Stan was taller than the little thing. Richie beamed at him and slumped against the window while Eddie tried to pretend that he didn’t notice him. “D’ya wait up fer lil ol’ me?” He hummed, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from yawning.

 

“As if, I was just reading something before I went to bed is all. Who gets drunk at eight thirty at night?” Eddie asked, rolling his eyes and nearly jumping out of his skin when Richie laughed all too loudly.

 

“I was meeting up with mama Kaspbrak and lemme tell ya, she did _not_ want me to go home so soon.” Eddie’s nose wrinkled and he shook his head, huffing softly to himself as he turned the page in his book.

 

“You’re a pig.”

“You think I’m hot though.”

“Who thinks you’re hot?”

“Y-O-U, _you_ , baby boy. Stan’s second date with Bill went pretty well I’d say, and I got an earful about what you want me to do to you next time you lure me into your home.” He slurred, a small grin on his face. “You’re pretty when you look mad an’ I miss you an’ ‘m sorry I didn’t tell you they were home.” He blurted out, with a small pained look spreading over his face as he slumped against the windowsill.

 

Eddie’s face softened and he gave Richie a look. He closed his book and sat up. “I’m still _so pissed_ about that. But you’re also an idiot so I feel like I have to give you some leeway. Anyway. What’s your apartment number? I’ll come over and make you food or something. It looks like you’re about to drink cheap beer and have Doritos and that’s not real food.” He said softly, which had Richie perking up almost instantly.

 

“Fifth floor, room 291 baby boy,” He cooed, blowing him a kiss as he watched Eddie snort and slam his window closed before he began packing a few ingredients for his dinner with Richie. He slipped on a pair of sweats and an old band shirt he’d found on the floor of his bedroom (probably Richie’s) before making his way down the stairs of his house and strolling to the neighboring apartments to greet Richie.

 

He was still mad at Richie. Of course he was! But he also felt pretty terrible about what he did to him and he really didn’t want to stop talking to the guy. He was just getting to know him, and he was an acquaintance that he didn’t want to lose just yet. For neighbor purposes of course. He didn’t want to have issues with his neighbors is all. That was his excuse, anyway.

 

When he made it up to the fifth floor, he walked to his door and knocked, only receiving silence in response. He knocked again— more silence. When he tried the door, it was unlocked. He eased the door open and quietly slipped inside the dark home. The window was to the far wall and Eddie could see most of his living room from here, primarily the couch and television. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he nearly shrieked to find a sleeping Richie laying on his couch with his mile long legs spread lazily and his entire body very much in the nude.

 

“Richie what the fuck!” He snapped, making quick work to stumble over a few beer cans as he tried to pick up Richie’s clothes. He narrowed his eyes and threw everything on the floor with an angry huff, deciding to ultimately dump the ingredients for the food in the kitchen and then find Richie's room for clean clothes.

 

He made his way to the kitchen and it looked identical to his, with different appliances. He turned on the light and dropped the food onto the table, trying to ignore the grime and scum on every corner of the room. Realistically, there was only a small pile of dishes in the sink and countless beer bottles and old pizza boxes and chip bags everywhere, but it was Eddie’s own nightmare. Eddie assumed that Richie probably wasn’t home often enough to care, but that was a terrible excuse anyway. He made his way into Richie’s bedroom to find him some pajamas to wear rather than forcing him back into his beer stained day clothes.

 

When Eddie walked inside, he gazed as the disgusting room with piles upon piles of clothing on every surface, matched with more pizza boxes and countless other cans of beer or soda or junk food.

 

Eddie had _enough._

 

He trudged his way through the mass amounts of clothes and threw open the closet, which had a few clean shirts hanging here and there. He grabbed one as well as a pair of boxers before making his way back into the livingroom to see Richie’s naked body still in the same position it was in earlier. “Get up you lazy fuck.” He mumbled, putting his weight on the soft couch cushion beside Richie and gently placing a hand on his cheek. He tapped at his snoring face and Richie grunted, his eyes cracking open momentarily before he grumbled something under his breath.

 

“‘s too bright, Eds.” He mumbled, turning to press his face into Eddie’s leg.

 

“Just put this on and I’ll let you sleep in peace. I’ll give you something extra nice if you listen for _once._ ” He whispered. Richie, although grumbling, sluggishly sat up with his eyes still tightly shut. Eddie forced on the boxers and the shirt that was way too small for Richie, and he quickly found a small blanket to wrap Richie up in. He pushed him back onto the couch and tucked him in on his side, before running his hand up and down his back. “Sleep, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to eat.” He whispered, letting his hands roam to Richie’s curls and gently tugging away a few knots.

 

He got up and made a quick list of things to do while he anxiously waited for Richie to be maybe a little less drunk? He decided to _only_ put all of the trash in trash bags. Which then turned into _only_ washing all of Richie’s clothes. Which turned into Eddie cleaning the kitchen, then the livingroom. Then he was cleaning Richie’s room and airing out the entire house and putting candles everywhere and he made spaghetti because that was the easiest thing to make after cleaning an entire apartment.

 

After Eddie felt actually calm enough to sit down in Richie’s home, he quietly dropped down onto the couch and turned on the tv to watch something while Richie grumbled quietly to himself and snuggled up against Eddies side. Eddie may or may not have lost his fingers in Richie’s hair.

 

—————

 

When Richie woke up from his nap, his head was on Eddie’s lap and Eddie was combing through his curls. The smell of food wafted through the air and Richie was surprised to hear the angry growl his stomach let out. “You awake, Rich?” He whispered, running his hand down Richie’s jaw to grasp and gently push up. Richie looked up at Eddie who looked so beat.

 

“What’s got you so tired?” Richie mumbled, snuggling back into Eddie’s lap and yawning loudly.

 

“I cleaned this dumpster you live in and made you food.” He mumbled, his eyes never leaving the television in the front of the room.

 

“Why would ya do that, Eds?” He mumbled, feeling a small grin spread over his face while Eddie’s eyes flickered down at him.

 

“I didn’t want to make you food in a house that looks like what I imagine the inside of a garbage bin looks like,” he said softly, ruffling Richie’s hair momentarily before gently. Richie sat up and looked down at himself. He tugged at the impossibly tight shirt he wore, and then looked at his boxers.

 

“Why am I wearing my middle school clothes?”

“Your clothes were _everywhere.”_

“Yeah; I’ve got a clean pile on my bed.”

“I washed them all.”

“ _What!”_

“I’m also going to hem them up later. You’re a dirty guy, Rich.” Eddie mumbled while Richie sat up and shook his curls out.

 

“Well you were busy choking on this messy guys dick a few days ago so you clearly don’t have a problem with it.”

 

Eddie groaned quietly, standing up to get themselves plates of spaghetti. When he came back, Richie was stripped out of his clothes and looking at Eddie with such a lazy smile on his face. Eddie smiled curiously, placing both plates down on the coffee table and looking down at Richies slowly stiffening cock. “You’re still drunk, aren’t you?” He said softly, crossing his arms and giggling quietly when Richie sat up and wrapped his long arms around his hips.

 

“Lil bit,” he mumbled, tugging at Eddie's pants and pulling his shirt up. “I just wanna recipricate, recoperate…” He mumbled while he mouthed at Eddie's hip bone, pressing loving kisses against his hips. “Jus’ wanna get back to loving that body _right_ ,” he murmured, smiling when Eddie laughed down at him.

 

“You’re going to put your clothes on, then you’re going to eat this spaghetti, and then we’re tucking you in. Okay?”

 

Richie grumbled quietly, slumping back into the couch and crossing his arms. “I thought I was getting somethin’ nice.” He mumbled while he slowly began eating the spaghetti and groaning too loudly when the taste burst in his mouth. “This s’getti is gonna make me cream my pants, Eds.” He mumbled quietly as he stuffed his face aggressively now, as though he hadn’t eaten in days.

 

Eddie watched with a soft smile on his face. Drunk Richie was too cute for words. The first night he and Eddie were together, Richie told him how hard it was to keep it together but Eddie couldn’t find a single problem with him. He may have talked a lot and was an unstoppable ball of energy at times, but that added to Richie’s charm. Even though he could definitely be an idiot sometimes.

 

But drunk Richie was more reckless. Sleepy but ready to flip his switch at any moment. “I’ll sleepover tonight if you finish your food in silence. And if you wear boxers to bed.” Richie nearly choked and sat up now, looking at Eddie with narrowed eyes and sauce all over his face and some on his chest and how the hell did he get it on his forehead?

 

He pointed his fork at Eddie. “Promise?” He mumbled, and Eddie smiled too wide.

 

“Yeah you loser. Eat it all and drink _all_ of the water too. I’m gonna get you a napkin.” He said softly. When Eddie got up to find something to clean Richie up with, Richie stopped him.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” He mumbled, not daring to look up from his plate to see Eddies reaction. Eddie turned and hesitated, and Richie had never looked so small before. Sitting on the end of the couch with his plate in his lap, crouched over it as if his empty plate of spaghetti was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“I can’t stay mad at you forever. Who’s gonna watch you when you try to stalk Bill and Stan?” He said softly, and Richie was beaming up at him like the sun. Eddie couldn’t take how cute his messy tomato sauce face was.

 

He left to find a napkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! They totally bone in the next chapter anyway tell me what you think because this fic is coming to an end soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, and bookmarks are super appreciated!
> 
> my tumblr is @ishipdudesinfandoms
> 
> next chapter will be up ASAP, check out my other work "Turning My Brain into Ash" which is my other Reddie wip!


End file.
